Myoboku Coffe
by Delta Elena
Summary: Hinata siempre deseo entregar algún postre a ese chico rubio, los años pasaban y las cosas nunca fueron bien; sentía alejarse toda posibilidad de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos; pero un peculiar encuentro cambiara toda su vida haciendo que encontrara su propia luz interna. Este fic es para el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**Mundo Alterno tipo colegial**

**El siguiente Fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Myoboku Coffe **

La chica de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos de luna suspiro con desgano, fue tan profundo que incluso sintió ganas de llorar aun cuando no lo sintiera en un principio pero no podía mentirse; estaba triste y muy desalentada el intento por entregarle la comida que había preparado para Naruto Namikaze había fallado sumándose a un enorme número de fallidos intentos en todos esos años.

La primera vez eran solo unos niños de kínder, su madre había hecho galletas de nuez y ella pensó en compartir algunas con el niño de rubios cabellos y mirada azul celeste que siempre corría por el salón gritando eufóricamente.

Pero termino tropezando en las escaleras y sus galletas quedaron aplastadas por los niños que subían y bajaban corriendo en el viejo edificio escolar, lloro desconsoladamente no por los raspones que se había hecho sino porque su madre había tardado toda la tarde en cocinarlas y ahora ya no podrían ser saboreadas.

Su madre ese día la consoló acariciando sus cortos cabellos, ella lloraba más fuerte al recordar el polvo de galletas en el piso; más ella le sonrió y ánimo para seguir adelante.

El segundo intento fue con pastelillos de chocolate, su madre decía que nadie podría resistirse al sabor adictivo de color oscuro; el aroma siempre te envuelve haciendo que cuando saborearas el primer mordisco no había vuelta atrás; la delicadeza envolviendo tu boca; la indescriptible euforia por querer probar un poco más.

En esa ocasión ya tenía ocho años y había ayudado en el decorado aunque a su propia visión eran muy bizarros los detalles que había puesto, pero su madre le sonrió como siempre y alentó a que con el tiempo uno mejora si se esforzaba por hacerlo.

Pero no sabía a qué se debía su propia torpeza, siempre terminaba en el piso por los nervios que la traicionaban; ese intento fue el peor de todos ya que los pastelillos fueron a dar directamente al rostro de Sasuke Uchiha, de todas las personas del grupo tuvo que ensuciar al chico mas vengativo que ella pudo conocer a su corta edad.

Sasuke era un niño muy apuesto, de cabellos y ojos negros muy penetrantes cuando estaba molesto; era el mejor amigo de Naruto y siempre estaba a su lado; aunque a veces se preguntaba si no era viceversa. Cuando se dio cuenta de su torpeza y el chico la miraba con enojo tan solo se congelo, el salón se llenó de risas por los chicos pero también de gritos de sus fans.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo que soportar a las niñas que le idolatraban como a un dios, pero en aquella ocasión sus lagrimas fueron por el tiempo invertido de su madre, a esas alturas ella ya estaba muy delicada de salud y con su pequeña hermana de dos años la situación le preocupaba demasiado.

Sin importar la situación su bella madre siempre le sonrió y alentó a que no se rindiera, al final todo esfuerzo tenía su propia recompensa no importaba si el camino terminaba siendo demasiado largo. Pero su tiempo no llego más de ese año, con suma tristeza tuvo que afrontar su muerte y tratar de mejorar como siempre le había enseñado su madre.

Ahora a sus quince años de edad, se mira en el espejo y nota el cambio desde aquel momento; ha crecido y se ha desarrollado mucho más que el resto de sus compañeras; a su propia opinión demasiado y aunado al resto de complejidades que tiene se siente insegura y oculta su cuerpo lo mas que puede, se ha hecho mucho mas tímida y sabe que aquel niño que ha seguido todo este tiempo no ha notado su presencia en todos estos años.

Se esfuerza por ser más como su madre, alguien amable que sonreía a pesar de las dificultades aun cuando en sus últimos días apenas podía moverse y sentía que el cuerpo le carcomía; siempre sonriendo para sus hijas y esposo.

Aun con el pasar de los años aquella bella imagen quedo grabada en su memoria tal cual hierro candente en la piel, así que dejo crecer su cabello para al menos parecerse un poco a ella; siempre que se miraba al espejo y sonreía tímidamente se alentaba como si fuera su propia madre y decidida a no rendirse pensaba que ese año sería el definitivo.

No comprendía como sus pies temblaban con la sola presencia de Naruto en el salón, sus manos apenas podían sostener el recipiente y lo que creyó sería una misión exitosa había terminado en la cara de Shikamaru Nara.

Al menos en esa ocasión sus bollos de arroz fueron a dar contra el rostro del chico más pasivo o por decirlo de otro modo, el chico más flojo de toda la escuela, el solo coloco una cara de molestia y se llevo los granos de arroz con dificulta a su boca.

Las risas de todos fueron ecos sofocantes, pero el solo se quito el resto de la comida y se fue a dormir a su rincón como si nada; a pesar de las miles de disculpas que le dio el solo termino durmiendo como siempre.

Sentada en su pupitre sujetaba sus manos con fuerza, no dejaba de temblar; tenía que tomar una decisión y reimplantarse todo aquel ritual que llevaba año con año; pero más que otra cosa tenía que plantearse por qué seguía insistiendo con entregarle algún platillo a ese chico que no la veía.

No lo recordaba, se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo el resto del mundo parecía ir tan lento que se sentía ajena a él; suspiro más tranquila y giro su rostro hacia donde el rubio gritaba a todo pulmón a Sasuke que solo le hacía varias llaves de lucha para calmarlo.

Al final el siempre sonreía como si nada pasara, y supo que ella admiraba muchas cosas de aquel chico, noto desde muy pequeños aquella determinación y coraje que le diferencio del resto de las personas.

Alguien que no se rendía solo por que las cosas nunca le salían nada bien, para ella Naruto se convirtió en el sol al cual seguir como si ella fuera un girasol; no importaba donde estuviera o que hiciera ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era alguien muy parecido a su difunta madre.

Se daba cuenta de que su admiración se convirtió en amor, algo tan simple que solo sonrió mientras unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo; pero eras lagrimas fueron mas de liberación que de pesar.

—Hinata-Chan ¿te sientes bien?

La repentina voz le hizo levantar la vista y toparse con aquellos penetrantes ojos color azul, sus ojos color perla parecieron brillar por un instante y su pálido rostro se tornó en un rojo intenso por la cercanía del rubio.

—Ha…hai….Naruto-Kun—tropezó varias veces al intentar levantarse, golpeo sus rodillas pero no sintió el dolor en ese instante su cuerpo solo se movía por inercia; salir del salón lo más pronto posible era lo único que tenía en mente.

El chico la miro muy preocupado pero ella no estaba enfocada en eso, su mente solo le indicaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabia sus sentimientos por el pero aún no estaba preparada para decírselos y menos escuchar la negativa que recibiría.

Los días seguían pasando y Hinata Hyuga aún no sabía qué hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes, no podía pasarse la vida persiguiendo a una persona que apenas y la notaba o que la tenía en contexto de chica rara.

Pero ese día algo cambio, no supo si fue el mismo destino que la llevo sin que se diera cuenta; como cada regreso a clases siempre se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y sin saberlo solo se había detenido; el lugar no era muy llamativo por el contrario. Un pequeño edificio muy deteriorado, un negocio que parecía todo menos lo que mostraba en el letrero que se caía por el desgaste.

—Ji...ya…— entrecerró más los ojos, a pesar de ser letras grandes faltaban varias y le dificultaba entenderlo; no sabía bien pero ese peculiar lugar la tenía absorta por completo.

—Hola linda, ¿te gusta el café? — un hombre de edad apareció por detrás suyo, le sorprendió; su cara era demasiado picara y solo pudo retroceder lo más que pudo.

— ¿Cómo? — balbuceo un momento, sintió más nervios cuando salieron dos personas del peculiar local.

—Sensei, así no vas a atraer clientes; los vas a espantar— un joven de no más de veintidós años con el rostro lleno de piercings, su cabello un poco alborotado en color naranja y una mirada seria le intimo mucho más.

—Yahiko, tú también la estas asustando; hey linda no temas de este grupo de locos que no te harán nada— la dulce voz de una mujer de cabello azul corto; su mirada estaba llena de ternura y la tranquilizo rápidamente; el vestido negro era entallado y muy elegante.

Era una mujer tan elegante y sensual a sus propios ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse menospreciada por sus propios miedos; cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba dentro del local; estaba mucho más sucio de lo que aparentaba y las mesas arrinconadas solo le indicaron que posiblemente el sitio llevaba muchos años sin abrir.

—La primer cliente sin haber hecho nada, sí que son rápidos todos— otro joven de un cabello en color rojo le ofreció una silla junto a una mesa limpia; era apuesto y tenía una cálida sonrisa; por dentro sintió que ese grupo de personas eran raras pero de fiar.

—Disculpen, sé que no los conozco ¿pero que es este lugar? —Los cuatro la observaron con una sonrisa, Hinata no sabía que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida para siempre.

A partir de ese momento los días pasaban uno tras otro, Hinata sonreía más animada y leía libros sin parar; Naruto la miraba curioso; si le hubieran preguntado días atrás que es lo que le recordaba a Hinata el sin duda respondería sin pensar.

"Hinata con un postre cayendo sobre alguna persona"

Pero había notado algo peculiar en ella, no parecía huir de la gente; no escondía el rostro cuando alguien le hablaba; nunca la había visto sonreír de ese modo y perplejo en esos pensamientos le gustaba esa faceta desconocida hasta ese entonces.

Inflo las mejillas tan duro que los que lo vieron no dudaron en reírse, había intentado hablar con Hinata varias veces en ese día pero estaba en tanto movimiento que le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo; sabiendo que era el chico más hiperactivo de la escuela no comprendía como la chica desbordaba tanta energía. Supo que fue superado y sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta; que deseaba continuar persiguiendo a la chica.

Sasuke Uchiha lo miro molesto como siempre, si sus negros ojos hubieran sido dos armas de fuego Naruto estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo, no comprendía como alguien como el terminaba involucrado en toda travesura de su rubio amigo.

Llevaban días siguiendo a Hinata por toda la escuela, siempre pensó que ella era quien espiaba al rubio pero algo había pasado y las cosas habían dado un nuevo giro; lo gracioso era que de discretos no tenían nada en absoluto.

Más gracioso era que la escuela entera ya se había dado cuenta pero la chica de mirada perlada no; en la biblioteca habían estado a un costado de ella y la gente los miraba pero Hinata estaba absorta en los libros; durante el almuerzo ella comía un sandwich y seguía leyendo más libros; Naruto parecía que moriría de la curiosidad si no se enteraba de que trataba toda esa lectura.

La energía de ambos quedo agotada esa misma semana, Sasuke estaba muy molesto; era domingo y los dos habían salido como siempre a buscar a la chica la cual se les había perdido no más de dos horas atrás; se resistía a continuar con aquella locura pero Naruto siempre lograba convencerlo de algún modo.

Los dos agotados descansaban sobre la banca de un parque, el sol brillaba mucho y el calor se incrementaba con cada minuto del reloj;

—Esto ya fue demasiado lejos

—¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke?

—Estas muy paranoico con esto, no entiendo que tanto interés tienes en la Hyuga

—Bueno, es difícil de explicar; yo solo quiero…alcanzarla

— ¿Alcanzarla? Eso es estúpido—Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, el chico le miro enojado pero antes de decir algo se había levantado y salió corriendo— Idiota espera ¿A dónde vas? Demonios como siempre termino tras de él.

Sasuke apresuro el paso, no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y miro con desconfianza al notar que se escondía tras un anuncio; al costado de este un elegante local con enormes letras en color vino. Una pequeña puerta con hermosos vitrales que reflejaban con delicadeza la luz en ambas direcciones; y una gran ventana que permitía ver el interior y deleitarse con la sutileza de los muebles y decorado.

Un excepcional aroma salía del lugar, era dulce y muy agradable; incluso el chico de negros cabellos sintió una extraña calidez dentro de sí; pero sabía que eso no había guiado al rubio hasta ahí. Se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba dentro del local.

No pudo ocultar su enorme sorpresa al ver que la chica llevaba un uniforme de Maiden, con mangas cortas en color negro; un delantal con pequeños holanes en color blanco que resaltaban su fina cintura; una cinta en el cabello que alzaba un poco dejando ver parte de su delgada y blanca piel.

Lo que quizás llamaba más su atención era la sonrisa que poesía, era amable y delicada en la manera de atender a los comensales; el más sorprendido y embobado era sin duda Naruto quien no lograba quitar la vista de ella.

—Es hermosa no Naruto

—Bastante… ¡ah! ¡Ero-Sennin! ¿Qué haces aquí? — el hombre de largos cabellos color blanco se había colocado detrás de ellos en cuclillas, alzo su mano en saludo y su pícara sonrisa cubría todo su rostro.

—Naruto ¿Qué hace aquí tu abuelo?

—Eso es lo que le estoy preguntando

—Ja, ja, ja; también me alegro de verte chico, regrese a la ciudad hace como un mes y como veras…vine a recuperar algunas cosas—El anciano aun de cuclillas miraba con melancolía el local

— ¿Este negocio es tuyo? ¿Por qué no les dijiste a mis padres que habías regresado?

—Bueno, primero tenía que arreglarlo todo, este local me perteneció pero se vino abajo cuando me tuve que ir por la guerra; algunas cosas llevan a otras y viceversa y con los años iba y regresaba…pero en resumen lo he recuperado y con ayuda de estas personas está reviviendo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la Hyuga?

—Bueno, es aprendiz de Yahiko y es bastante buena

— ¿Aprendiz? —Tanto Sasuke como Naruto quedaron confundidos al escuchar al viejo, este solo enfatizaba las cosas sin dejar de reír.

—Sorprendidos, esta chica es un verdadero diamante; cuando la conocí apenas estábamos en remodelaciones y con lo buena que es en la cocina este lugar se ha hecho muy conocido en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Hinata-chan es aprendiz de qué? Yo solo veo que la estas explotando con los clientes, mira como la ven esos pervertidos.

—Naruto está celoso

—No lo estoy…

—Ja, ja, ja como sea, Hinata trabaja parte del tiempo cocinando deliciosos y hermosos postres con Yahiko; cuando puede ella ayuda Nagato con las mesas; debo decirles que se ha ganado en tan poco tiempo a la gente que viene; es un ángel esa niña como dice Konan.

— ¿Konan? ¿No era la chica que estudiaba diseño de interiores?

—Quien crees que le dio este toque elegante y conservador al lugar; ella además de dedicarse al diseño también hace de cajera en el café.

—Los estas explotando, eres un viejo explotador

—Demasiado celoso…

—Vamos Naruto, nadie está aquí a la fuerza; mira que bien se lleva con Nagato la linda Hinata.

—Tu abuelo está provocándote, Naruto no es tan idiota para caer en algo…entro—Sasuke miro como su amigo sin previo aviso entraba a toda prisa, los gritos en el lugar le decían que detenerlo sería inútil.

—Así es ja, ja, ja Naruto es tan predecible; adoro a mi nieto.

Sasuke solo miro al anciano que había manipulado con tanta facilidad al rubio, su amigo gritaba y no sabía si debía pasar y llevárselo; más la mano del anciano sobre su hombro le decía que había algo más en todo ese embrollo. Así que solo miro y espero a ver qué sucedería a los planes del hombre.

Hinata se quedó congelada al ver como Naruto entraba y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, veía como señalaba a Nagato con enojo y este solo lo veía confundido; no entendía todo el parloteo del rubio que iba y venía entre ambos; su rostro pasaba del enojo a la tristeza con tanta facilidad.

—Hina-chan, dile a tu novio que espere al cierre— Konan grito con gracia a la joven, la gente que saboreaba sus postres lo tomo con mucha gracia; pero Hinata se puso como un tomate y su cuerpo se torno mecánico.

La gente se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba causándoles entre ternura y gracia, los comentarios que le hacían solo incrementaban sus nervios a todo lo que daba; aun cuando Naruto termino en un rincón custodiado por Konan solo quería que terminara todo cuanto antes.

Fue un día demasiado largo, la noche había caído y el lugar cerro; Yahiko lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico que le respondía de la misma manera; Nagato sonreía divertido junto con Konan y entre los tres preparaban para cerrar el lugar antes de marcharse.

—Naruto-Kun…

—Hinata-chan…

El silencio fue incomodo por unos instantes, los dos estaban sentados en una mesa; las miradas se desviaban y las palabras parecían no querer salir por parte de ambos; fue entonces que Hinata aun con el fuerte latir de su corazón supo que había llegado al final de su largo camino.

No dijo nada, se levantó dejando perplejo al rubio que solo la vio dirigirse hacia la cocina; este trago saliva al no tener control de esa situación; estaba nervioso y confundido por haber actuado de ese modo.

—Naruto-Kun, espero te guste— Puso sobre la mesa un plato en el cual habían rollos Zenzai, la cara de asombro del chico no se quedó atrás; miro a la chica que temblaba y su rostro se ponía mucho más rojo, tomo asiento mientras servía un poco de té.

— ¿Para mí?

—Espero te gusten, mi madre me enseñó a cocinar desde muy pequeña; aquí he aprendido mucho y me he puesto a estudiar día a día en todo libro que me encuentro; tengo un sueño que quiero cumplir…llegar al corazón de las personas a través de mis postres y comidas.

Naruto seguía mirándola escuchando con cuidado, esa Hinata era tan fascinante y cautivadora; no quiso interrumpirla no supo porque, tan solo quería seguir escuchando.

—Siempre quise ser muy cercana a ti, siempre busque llegar hasta ti; he admirado tu propio brillo y me perdí en mi propia oscuridad; pero en este lugar supe que mi propia fuerza siempre estuvo escondida, mi madre me lo decía pero no podía hallarla; por eso me esforcé mucho…estos rollos son para ti Naruto-Kun, son mis sentimientos por ti.

Naruto estaba ahí sentado escuchando todo lo que decía, la chica estaba sentada frente a él; su rostro seguía rojo pero sonreía; por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir, no había palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios. Así que tomo los palillos y comenzó a saborear el platillo que fue preparado solo para él.

Hinata se quedó perpleja, lagrimas salían de los ojos azules del chico; pensó por un momento que su platillo no fue lo bastante bueno; pero al menos sentía la satisfacción de por fin haber logrado hablar y mostrar sus sentimientos.

—Hinata…me gustan las personas como tu; que no se mienten; me gustan las personas que a pesar de las dificultades salen adelante; me gusta la Hinata que se tropieza con sus propios pies; aquella que es amable y tímida; me gusta mucho tu corazón…lo que te hace ser tu misma.

Sonrió y sujeto su mano mientras ella sonreía y lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro, el sonrió con mucha fuerza; había devorado el platillo y parecía querer mas pero las personas que observaron toda aquella escena ya querían irse a casa.

Naruto a partir de ese momento no soltó la mano de Hinata, supo que siempre había visto a esa chica; la comida era lo que los unía desde años atrás; el corazón de la chica intentaba llegar por su estómago y entre todos los tropiezos al final comprendió por que la amaba sin saberlo.

Jiraiya estaba feliz, su sueño era tener un lugar en donde la gente pudiera tener momentos como el que había visto con Naruto y Hinata; sabía que podría dejarle el negocio a la chica más adelante cuando estuviera preparada ya que estaba seguro que todo quedaría en familia; por supuesto que no se equivocaba ya que años después estarían cenando en familia con los hijos de ambos.

Myoboku Coffe se convirtió en un lugar donde tenías que ir, comenzaron los rumores de que si confesabas tus sentimientos en ese lugar tú amor seria correspondido. Así que hay que reservar con anticipación, el dulce aroma te guiara; solo debes ser persistente y no desistir; ese es el secreto de la cocina.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, esta historia es para participar en un reto en el grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; el tema ha sido la comida y me enfoque en los rollos que tanto le gustan a Hinata; me gusta mucho su personalidad linda y tímida por lo que trato siempre de conservar eso en esta linda chica; me gusta esa fortaleza que ha ido floreciendo en todo el manga haciendo que sea una persona fuerte y amable; así que espero sus lindos comentarios ya que me ayudan mucho a mejorar.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
